


For Want of Scones

by BoredRavenvlaw620



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, No one can bake, seriously it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/pseuds/BoredRavenvlaw620
Summary: They always have scones on Saturdays. They must magically appear because James certainly doesn't bake them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	For Want of Scones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcal/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the lovely Mcal! I hope you enjoy this bit of Jamione fluff. 
> 
> This is not beta'd, so excuse any mistakes, or errant commas and semicolons.😉

**For Want of Scones**

* * *

The clang of metal on metal followed by a string of colorful and, frankly, creative curses echoed down the hall of Hermione’s flat. 

Turning over in the warm bedclothes, she found herself quite alone in her bed. After listening to the diatribe from the kitchen she giggled into the pillow before stretching and slipping out of her cozy cocoon. The expletives had now subsided, but she could still hear frustrated huffing and the occasional grumble. 

Hermione slid a light dressing gown over her bare shoulders and tiptoed down the hall, a hand over her mouth to suppress her mirth.

Peeking around the corner into her kitchen she saw James frantically scrubbing the floor as a soapy sponge magically worked over a baking pan in the sink. All the while he scoffed under his breath, ‘don’t know how she bloody well does it.’ And ‘just wanted to do something nice.’ 

What was nice was seeing James up before her on a Saturday. Especially the view of his bare, well-muscled back and his toned backside covered in soft, low slung lounge pants as he was bent over attempting to manually clean raw batter from the floor.

“James,” she said, still trying to hide her laughter, “what on earth happened?”

He froze at the sound of her voice and turned his head to peek over his shoulder. 

Hermione stood in her short, thin dressing gown, the gauzy fabric slipping from one shoulder as she shook with silent laughter. A playful brow quirked above the rim of his glasses and a smirk broke out on his face as his eyes raked over her lush curves, unruly hair, and face bright and flush with delight. 

The cloth in his hand smacked to the floor as he jumped to his feet. When Hermione saw the streaks of flour on his face and smattered in the light dusting of hair on his chest, her laughter broke out into bright peels that rang about the small kitchen. 

Her amusement was infectious and James gave over to his own as he reached for her and pulled her into a kiss. 

Their lips met amid the sounds of joy, but were soon quieted to a melody of soft sighs and gentle caresses. 

Hermione brushed her finger tips over James’s cheek, the flour resting there floating away, “What are doing?”

His shoulders slumped, “Just trying to do what you do for me.”

She raised her eyebrows in question. 

Gesturing to the baking dish, and the mess of flour and cream covering the bench top he said, “I’m trying to make scones.”

“Scones?”

His brows drew together, “Of course scones,” he said. “You make scones every Saturday. I thought you might be tired after this week… After last night,” his smile smug at the blush on her face, “I wanted to let you have a lie in while I made breakfast.”

“So you thought you’d _make_ scones?”

“Yes.”

“Like _I make_ scones.”

“Yes?”

Renewed laughter bubbled up as she threw her head back before surging forward to land a firm kiss on his lips. “James, I don’t make the scones.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

“But I thought…”

She silenced him with another quick kiss, “I just pop down to the corner bakery. I’m a rubbish baker. You can’t tell me you’ve never noticed the bakery box in the bin?”

No, he had not noticed the bakery box. He was usually too busy pulling his fiery girlfriend into his lap and kissing her senseless between bites of moist scone slathered with jam and sips of pungent tea. And he told her so as his face scrunched in embarrassment behind his glasses. 

“Oh, James.” Hermione sighed as she buried her face in his neck, trying to hide her continued amusement. His firm chest shook as he too gave over to the hilarity of it all. 

“What do you say we get dressed and go get the scones together?” Hermione said once her laughter faded. 

Running his hands over the silky fabric at her hips, James hummed in consideration, “I’d say there’s something else I’d like to have first.”

Her beautiful laugh echoed throughout the room when he scooped her up and placed her on the bench top; her dressing gown landing squarely in a pile of batter as he slipped it from her shoulders.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Mcal, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I hope you have a marvelous day and year! Thank you for just being you and for your friendship which is a gift to me. Love you! 💕


End file.
